


Imagine you're the female CEO of a drug company...

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Childbirth, Fpreg, Gen, Hyperpregnancy, Lactation, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you're the female CEO of a drug company...

Imagine you’re the female CEO of a drug company. 

The head of your lab, also female, brings up 3 bottles of a new drug that’s going through clinical trials, Insta-Baby. Drink this, and you’ll have a baby in 2 hours. 

It’s 9:00. You bring your secretary, also a woman, in. 

The 3 of you try it together, drinking down the entire 8oz bottle. 2 things no one realizes. 1st, although the bottles are labeled “drug or placebo,”, all 3 bottles contain the drug. 2nd, the instructions are 1 oz per baby.This means you will have 8 babies inside you. 

None of you feels anything at first, but then you notice your belly start to grow. By 9:15, you’re at the end of your first trimester, although you look farther along than that. 

Your clothes are stretching out and starting to rip as your belly keeps expanding. You all decide to take them off and be naked. 

By 10:00, you’re getting huge. Your breasts start to fill up with milk, so that they’re almost the size of your belly. 

Everyone’s breasts are leaking. You taste their milk. it’s delicious. 

At 10:30, everyone’s water breaks. You remind yourself to replace the carpet. All 3 of you go into labor at the same time. One side effect is no pain during labor, so all 8 of your babies come out with no effort. Once everything is out, your stomach goes back to normal. 

The instructions say wait 24 hours before trying again. You look at the 24 healthy babies and decide you will definitely go to market with this.


End file.
